


A Flicker of Hope

by SlowHanded1



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, niall fanfiction, niall imagine, niall one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHanded1/pseuds/SlowHanded1
Summary: The one where you argue....





	A Flicker of Hope

_When you lay there and you're sleeping_  
Hear the patterns of your breathing  
And I tell you things you've never heard before  
Asking questions to the ceiling  
Never knowing what you're thinking  
I'm afraid that what we had is gone

 

It was the third time this week that you’d argued. The third time that you’d stood in your shared house shouting at each other. But it was the first time that one of you had walked out.  
When Niall had stormed towards the door it hit you how serious this was; he grabbed his keys and with one final look thrown over his shoulder at you he’d slammed the door behind him leaving you standing in hallway alone.

Two hours of crying on the couch later, you slump into bed; not knowing when Niall would be home. Your head is spinning, trying desperately to work out where the hell things had gone wrong.  
This had been going on for months now; arguments becoming more regular, time spent together less frequent. Your sex life was practically non-existent and you can’t remember you sat and had a full conversation. Niall’s superstar lifestyle had always been easy enough to manage; he included you in all the major decision, keeping you in the loop with every part of his career. You were able to travel with him for the majority of his tours; any time you weren’t were filled with phone and video calls, cute texts and lots of making up for lost time when he got back.

But more recently things had started to get in the way. Niall’s schedule whilst away was so hectic it often meant days without a proper conversation, your boss being on maternity leaving meant they relied on you a lot heavier so you couldn’t take as much time off to be with him. Even when Niall was home he was spending more and more time catching up with friends than with you; which is precisely what the argument tonight had been about. You both could feel the cracks in your relationship chipping away bigger and bigger and felt powerless to fix it.

It was the cold breeze ghosting over your body that woke you, quickly realising it was the covers being pulled back. You keep your eyes closed, feeling the mattress dip beside you as Niall climbs into bed. You hear a deep sigh escape his mouth and the sound of his hands running over his face. The goosebumps that have erupted over you refuse to shift and you feel your whole body start to shiver slightly against the cold of the covers being moved.

“C’mere” you hear him whisper as a warm hand wraps around your shoulder. He tugs you into his body, wrapping his arms around your waist as your head settles on his chest. You throw a leg over his hip and snuggle and close into him as possible, the warmth of his body against yours offering the best kind of comfort you can imagine.  
Moments of silence pass and you hear him let out another sigh as he presses a soft kiss to your head.

“I don’t want us to be over” you hear a shakey whisper spilling into the air, your eyes snapping open all though in the darkness of the room it makes no difference. You stay quiet, knowing Niall thinks you’re asleep.

“I don’t know why things are so shit but I’m scared. I don’t wanna lose ya. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me...please don’t leave me” his whispers trail off with a shaky breath and you know he’s trying to stop the tears.  
You let your hand trail up his broad chest, roaming over his thick neck and resting your fingers under his ear, the dark stubble of his jawline tickling your palm. You shift your body so you’re nuzzled right into his neck, sniffling as the tears work their way from your eyes.

“Don’t ever wanna leave ya” you mumble into his skin and his whole body tenses, his arms wrapping tighter round you as he shuffled into his side so he can pull you as tight against him as physically possible.  
“We’re gonna fix this” he whispers back, one arm tight round your waist, his other hand planted in your hair as he peppers kisses anywhere his lips can reach.

“I love you so much” a small sob escapes your lips and you feel him shift, moving so his hands are cupping your cheeks, wiping at your tears with his thumbs. Even in the pitch darkness of your bedroom you know your eyes are locked on each other, you can sense it.

“Enough of this now okay? We stop the arguing, start talking again. I’ll stop being an arsehole and spend more time at home, if you promise to stop having a go at me all the time?” He says, hands never leaving your face. You nod, leaning your head down to your foreheads rest together.

“I just want to be us again, Niall” you whisper, letting your lips brush against his as you speak.  
  
“We will be, I promise. I’m not giving up on us. I love you so goddamn much” Niall’s lips press firmly against yours, the hands on your cheeks holding you against him. Your lips caress each other passionately, tongues sliding together desperate to taste each other. You’re both breathless when you finally pull apart, chests heaving as you push him onto his back, throwing a leg over to straddle him. His hands automatically caress your hips, fingers squeezing at your warm skin.

You lean down, pressing your chests together as your hot breath dances over his face making his eyes flutter closed,

“I love you too Niall, so fucking much” you gasp as your lips crash together in another passionate kiss.


End file.
